The men that kept visiting
by Beautifulwings
Summary: A child is abducted on Christmas from her Gradnmothers house. 7 years after the abduction, will her parents still find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: the men that kept visiting.**

The cold air froze the night to a standstill; the pale houses stretched over the lightly cobbled path. Backed against a cold, barren and old wall a small child dressed in a silk night gown, that buried her small frame, she stood standing; clutching onto a burnt golden teddy, whose eyes hung attached by a single thread. She stood. Waiting.

Old Victorian doors kept the small child isolated from the inside world, a safe world. A grey misty fog rolled in and slipped over the girl's feet, she trembled. As she tried to move, her rusted metal chain shook violently with her movement, and kept her prisoner one last time. She slid down the wet wall, over powered by tiredness; she sank into a deep sleep.

As the morning sun burst through the dusty dawn, spelling a new day. She awoke from her slumber to be greeted by a few scraps of food, her first in weeks. It was cold, but at least it was something. After scoffing the few morsels, she examined the only place she knew, it was wet, her gown was soaked through; her tiny frame peeped though the holes that now began to show. Dampness covered the ground like film creating a slippery surface, as she scrambled to her feet, she saw something. Something familiar.

A small sparkling tear rolled down her face, someone was coming! Was it him? The silhouette grew closer, approaching…

…She awoke, still crying. It happened again. Her tiny body ached all over, the pain pierced through her legs, unable to stand, she cried. A small crack in the door appeared; a tall plump man gleamed at the girl. He steamed towards the girl, his footsteps weighed down with anger; a sharp and hard force connected with the girl's face, the force was strong enough to carry the small child through the air. The angry man advanced towards her. He used his full weight to continually beat her.

Hours must have passed before she was able to carry her own weight. Her delicate frame was masked in bruises and deep cuts. Her aching body collapsed, she fell like a pin to the floor. Maybe someone would help?

Nightfall had just begun, the sun starting too hid behind the grey mysterious clouds as the moon began to wake from its sleep. She opened her eyes, her vision still blurred from her beating; as it regained she make out the shape of 3 tall silhouettes, they loomed over her, whispering to each other. She shut her eyes quicker than ever, wishing them away. Not now she prayed, not now! The 3 men began to grab her limbs, she had no energy to push them away, even if she did; how would she get away? She lay there, still as ever, she allowed them to commence their torture on her beaten and worn out body, was this all she was used for? An object for grown men to act out their deepest and ugliest desires? The rape went on for hours, until the men grew tired or bored, the throbbing pain was numb, and she felt nothing. She didn't know the meaning of love, safety or comfort. The warm kind sun was peeping over the hills kissing her bloodied face with a warm motherly glow, the butterflies where fluttering freely, they flew free; a dream the girl knew was too stupid to wish for. Everything these monsters behind the tall old doors took for granted a wish she prayed for every night.

Her nightly visits were never obvious, she was forever on edge. Waiting. Her visits were never of the same man, it was like a club. A club for sadistic men to join; men who liked hurting little girls. The odd time she would get the familiar face, but these were rare. Men came and went, like nothing happened. Many years passed when her visits stopped. She didn't know her exact age, but she could feel small bumps on her chest. She was changing. For good or bad, she didn't know; but only she was changing.


	2. Chapter 2

She did not know her age. She did not know the date. She had forgotten her name. But yet these men still came to visit her and use her like some disregarded toy. When would this torture end? She repeatedly asked herself.

She sat taking in her surroundings wondering if any food had been left by passing people, she never questioned why they did not try to help, or offer her help. Why they just kept walking past without a care. Maybe it was normal, what was happening to her. That there were other young girls chained up for old, alone men to use at their disposal.

Struggling to her feet she gasped as the pain in her stomach was unbearable, falling back to the ground her face winced as the pain grew in pain, her eyes fell tiredly to her legs her muddied nightie was turning a reddish colour. What was this? Her head raced with several ideas, panicking her assumed the worse. Death. Her eyes welled up and tears streamed down her face, she wanted to run and hide from all these monsters. To be able to feel the warm touch of someone telling her it was OK, that it was nothing to worry about. Her pleas echoed down the narrow alley, as no one came, she gave up. No one care for her, no one listened.

After what seemed a few hours she finally awoken facing a women, the first women she had saw in years. As the girl reached out her shaking hand hoping for help the older lady's hand whipped across the girls face. This time no tears left her eyes. She had no more tears to cry, she had felt every pain imaginable. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction that she was hurt. She wanted to be strong. The tall lady dressed in a fine suit with a fur coat looked down her slightly crooked nose, humming as she walked past the child, ignoring her. Why? The girl noticed. Why did she not help me, she called after the lady but she did not respond.

The afternoon sun was slowly passing as it slipped in and out of the greying clouds; the birds sang about freedom and danced in the sun rays that shone on every building making them glisten. She rubbed her tired eyes; the pain and leaking blood from her body has stopped, for now. Laughter could be heard from the houses that towered over her; smells of freshly cooked food escaped from open windows. Her mouth watered as she longed to taste hot food. The taste of breads and cheeses. As she scrambled to her feet she was able to pull herself to a window sill and peeped into the luxurious homes with the tasty smelling foods.

Would she dare? The blood red apples lay perfectly placed in a wicker fruit bowl, begging the girl to take just one. As she stretched in her hand, courage soar through her tiny body as she was able to snatch three of the smaller apples, and just in time too; as the grumpy man, now with a smile and a spring in his step entered the kitchen. He ordered his wife to bring the food and present it on the dining table. Still peeping through the window clasping onto her prize, she watched as the food was taken from her sights.

Huddled in the corner, on a sheet of cardboard she hurriedly ate two of the apples; saving the last one for another time. A time when she would need it. She closed her ever tired eyes, slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As she slept she remembered those few precious memories of her family, a happy normal childhood with holidays to the sea side, unconsciously she smiled.

Her mother brushed her long blonde hair neatly back into a neat pony tail tied with a pink flowery hair tie, her new dress which her father bought her was still hanging on its hanger, she glanced over smiled ear to ear, her pearly white teeth gleamed as she turned to look at her loving father "this is for you sweetheart" he whispered gently to her.

Slipping in to her new white satin dress she carefully tied the lace ribbon to the side while her mother zipped the back. Her freshly polished shoes sat at the door waiting for her to wear them. This was her favourite time of year, Christmas. A big Christmas dinner was to be eaten at Grandma's house, all the trimmings included.

Freshly cooked meat fragranced her Grandmother's home as she walked through the door, still smiling at her dress and holding her father's hand with her teddy bear in the other, he was golden brown with black button eyes.

After dinner was eaten the little girl asked to go into the garden to play, "don't get your new dress dirty mind" insisted her father in a kind tone "and don't be too long, Grandma still needs to give you your presents" he swiftly added, nodding with agreement her mother and father smiled as they watched their daughter wonder into the back garden to play.

Only minutes had passed when a tall shadow loomed in the bottom corner of the garden, without noticing the little girl moved closer, still playing unaware of the danger. When the little girl was close enough, a long hand outstretched and grabbed the little girl around her mouth, dragging her struggling body away from her perfect home, perfect family and perfect life. Unable to scream for help she frayed her little arms and legs around, hoping her father would come out and call for her just in time. No one came.

Sleeping on the cardboard, her body tossed and turned as her dreams soon turned into a horrible nightmare, one she wished she could awake from. She was forced to relive the day of her abduction.

Terrible things happened to her that day. 5 years old and a group men and women would take it in turns to rape her repeatedly; her whole body would ache with pain, hours passed before they had stopped. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, she cried for her mother and father, hoping they would come and get her and make it all OK, she wished for days before she stopped wishing; she knew this wasn't going to end and this was now her life. One she never wanted or understood.

After a year of being raped and tortured she had wondered if her parents had given up on her.

Startled, the girl quickly woken; warm breath was hitting her face, mixed with alcohol. The grumpy man accompanied with an annoying woman looked at the girl with glazed eyes. The man looked the girl up and down before grabbing her arm and adding "you will do" unable to fight back, from lack of strength or scared of what will happen if she does, she freely allowed the man to repeatedly rape her; his wife also joined in. The couple also forced her to perform sex acts on each other and to herself before leaving her to dress herself in the dark cold night, shaking, tears flooded out her eyes.


End file.
